Temptation
by darkalbino
Summary: It's not the accuracy of what you believe in, but the strength of your belief in it. Gift for Gwyllion. Sort of sequel to Let Me Hold Your Hand, same verse but VERY different story. SasuNaru. Hints at religious themes.


**Title**: Temptation

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Gwyllion

For my dear, dear love, Gwyll. Forceful Sasuke all for you bb ;) This is a sorta-sequel to "Let Me Hold Your Hand", though it is **NOTHING **like it, it's just in the same verse.

**Warnings**: hard yaoi, SasuNaru, **SEX IN A CHURCH,** ON THE **ALTAR TABLE**. **LEAVE **IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SHIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST FUCKING **GO**. B(

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwwwn

**Beta**: *seranades Michelerene* i love you darling, thank you so much~

* * *

**Temptation**

The Church was nearly full and the crowd for afternoon service was packed into the long, green pews with hardly any elbow room between them.

The floor of the building was tiled in a soft beige color. As for the walls, if you squinted your eyes and leaned in close enough, you could see the bone-white surface was actually constructed out of millions of bits of dead coral. The same material was used for the proud altar that stood at the Church's core, one level higher than the rest of floor.

The altar had three tall, smooth, white candles on either side of it and was shaped like a hexagon.

In the front row, on the left section of the pews, senior altar boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was slouched in his seat, dressed in his white robes and playing with the wooden cross hanging around his neck. He had the lower half of the cross caught between his teeth, letting it go slowly so it tipped forward before quickly clenching his teeth shut around it once more.

His eyes were dull and bored as he stared blankly ahead at the altar, wishing he could be anywhere but here. The cross tumbled from his lips, flopping against his chest as his head fell back with a low, drawn out moan, "Boooored."

"A miracle… for once we agree on something."

Naruto startled, jerking up as Sasuke sat next to him. He grinned at Sasuke, blue eyes scrunching up merrily as he crossed his arms and sidled closer to him. "Yeah, right, like you believe in those."

Sasuke smirked back at him."Hn…" He looked down when Naruto tugged at his sleeve.

Naruto eyed Sasuke's robes, exactly the same as his own. "You didn't tell me you were serving today."

Sasuke shrugged and pulled his sleeve away. "My father was becoming suspicious of my constant absence. I wasn't left with much choice."

Naruto let out a deep chortle. He lifted his hand, poking the side of Sasuke's forehead. "How much longer are you gonna keep this up?"

"Tch." Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared at him. "You know my family. At least until college."

Naruto laughed. The fact that Sasuke was an atheist posing as an altar boy amused him to no end. One of his arms slid along the back of the pew, resting behind Sasuke as he leaned up to the boy's ear. "Don't you think it's worse to pretend like you believe in something than to admit you don't believe in anything?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I think…" He raised one finger and pushed its tip against Naruto's mouth."That if you don't shut up, I'm gonna bite down on that pretty lip of yours until you're in too much to pain to open your mouth," he muttered.

Naruto's grin stretched out further. "Is that a promise?" he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the side and Naruto followed his gaze, frowning when he spotted an elderly couple scowling at them in disapproval. He huffed and pursed his lips, kissing Sasuke's finger that still lay on his mouth. "Fucking hypocrites," he grumbled, moving away from Sasuke and back into his own space.

Sasuke sniggered, crossing his legs as he whispered, "A God of unconditional love."

Naruto clicked his tongue as the piano began to play, bleeding into song as the priest made his way to the altar. The chorus and all the Church standing from their seats.

He smiled and scoffed softly, "As long as you follow all their conditions."

**x-X-0-X-x**

"A wedding rehearsal?" Naruto questioned, watching the priest straighten his collar, tiny folds of fat spilling over the edges.

The man nodded, turning to Sasuke and Naruto, who had already removed their robes, leaving them in the jeans and t-shirts they wore beneath. "I'm already late, so I'm afraid I must ask you boys to lock up." He tossed a set of keys to Naruto, who fumbled before catching them properly. "Make sure the tabernacle is secure and the candles are blown out," he reminded. Then, with a hasty raise of his hand, murmured, "May the Lord be with you," and hurried out of the Church.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said in a soft voice while Sasuke waved absently at the man.

Naruto huffed and blew a bang out of his eyes. He looked around the empty building.

Save for the candlelight glowing a fiery-orange around the altar, the Church was nearly pitch black, only dusted lightly with the moonlight filtering in through the ceiling windows.

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets and leaned against the front of the altar table. "Hurry up so we can get the hell out of here."

Naruto snorted. "I don't know why you say that like I'm gonna do all the work."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled his hands out, lifting them into the air. "The unclean hands of a non-believer touching the sacred candles? Ah!" He grunted when the keys Naruto had been holding smacked against the back of his head before clattering onto the table.

Sasuke spun around to find Naruto giving him a cheeky grin on the other side of the altar. "Apparently you have a death wish," he growled between gritted teeth.

Naruto laughed, staring at his boyfriend as his lips slowly pulled into a thoughtful little frown. He leaned down onto the altar, resting on his elbows. "Sasuke, why don't you believe in God?"

Sasuke stiffened slightly, caught off guard by the question. He sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at the other boy. "You've asked me this a million times, Naruto."

Naruto huffed, his round cheeks glowing a fiery orange under the candlelight. "It's not like you've ever given me a straight answer."

"It's not that easy, you idiot." Sasuke leaned down on the table as well, crossing his arms over it and looking Naruto right in the eyes across from him. "Why do you believe _in_ him?"

Naruto pondered the question for a moment before shrugging. "Dunno, I mean… it's nice to think that something's _there_, waiting for us." He let his gaze flicker over the dark Church, the empty pews and the stained-glass windows. "That all of this isn't for nothing." Blue eyes fell back on Sasuke. "You don't think so?"

Sasuke raised a fine brow, his lips tilting into a smirk. "Well, look at you, being all philosophical and not like you at all."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and stood up, turning around so his back was to Sasuke. "Shut up, bastard. Can't even have a real conversation without you makin' fun of me."

Sasuke frowned momentarily, but it picked right back up as he asked, "Not believing, it's a sin, right?" He chuckled as Naruto ignored him. Sasuke stood up and moved to the side of the altar, making his way towards Naruto. "And sinners," he continued, "are supposed to be forgiven." He rounded the candles and stood in front of Naruto, who was glaring up at him.

"Only if they're really sorry," Naruto mumbled, eyes peeking up under his blond hair, which looked lustrous in the firelight.

Sasuke sniggered and reached up, taking Naruto's chin in his fingers. "But something has to be offered in exchange, right?" He pushed his hips into Naruto's, crushing him against the altar and making him gasp. "A sacrificial little lamb," he whispered huskily.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, squeezing them as Sasuke's free hand dove into Naruto's jeans. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wai – mph!" Sasuke's mouth covered his, a harsh press at first until the taller boy's tongue glided out and teased over the seam of his lips. There was a moment of indecision on Naruto's part, his moral compass spinning out of control until it short circuited, and he groaned when Sasuke began massaging him through his boxers. Naruto bucked and threw his arm around Sasuke's neck, opening his mouth obscenely and allowing Sasuke's tongue to fill it with a spilled groan.

Sasuke's hand jerked under Naruto's thigh, lifting it up as he ground against him while maneuvering his fingers through the opening of the boxers, brushing them along Naruto's hardening length. A string of saliva followed as Naruto tossed his head back and broke the kiss.

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's offered throat, breathing hotly against it. "Mm, look at you, Naruto. You wanna be such a good little Catholic, but look at you." He reached up and slid two fingers into Naruto's open, panting mouth. "You can't even speak anymore, can you?" One smooth, upward thrust had Naruto gasping and Sasuke sniggered, licking and biting at Naruto's throat.

It wasn't long before their pants were off, and somehow, Naruto's shirt had wound up in a crumpled pile on the floor. He couldn't be worried about that at the moment though, because he was bent over the altar table, the rough stone scratching along his stomach. Sasuke's fingers were in his hair, gripping it mercilessly, as he whispered all manner of sinful things in Naruto's ear. Sasuke's penis, hard and hot and throbbing with need slid mockingly between the cheeks of Naruto's ass.

"It's too bad I don't have a virgin," Sasuke whispered through a maddening smirk. "I hear He likes those better."

Naruto knew Sasuke was teasing but it still sparked this hint of apprehension in the pit of his stomach. It was a dangerous, heavy matter to tease about. But that tint of fear stood no chance against the wave of want and pleasure and excitement. It's not called temptation for nothing. And _Sasuke_, Naruto chuckled to himself, Sasuke was the very definition of the word.

A gasp ripped from Naruto as Sasuke yanked his head back, biting at the shell of his ear. "But all I have to offer is this gorgeous little slut." He laughed as Naruto's cheeks clenched around him with a soft whine. "I suppose it will have to do."

"You're such a sick bastard, Sasuke," Naruto spat. Sasuke laughed at him for it because they both knew Naruto loved him that way and wanted him that way and wouldn't _have_ him any other way. Naruto was gasping as Sasuke slid down to his knees behind him and his hands, warm as the firelight glowing on their skin, palmed over his ass, pushing it up and out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the puckered hole, dusted with curled, golden hairs and already quivering in anticipation for him. White teeth flashed through his grin as he placed his thumb over the hole. Naruto grunted and bit his lip. "You're such a needy thing," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto snorted, his face flushed at Sasuke's words. Sasuke wasn't usually like this but Naruto knew he was being especially foul-mouthed with him because he derived a sick sort of pleasure out of being that way where they were. But knowing that didn't stop his dick from getting any harder.

Sasuke tilted his head forward, speaking against the wrinkled opening, "Always wondering where I am…" His tongue swiped up over it, making Naruto gasp as his fists clenched. "What I'm doing…" Sasuke wriggled the muscle inside, dipping it in and out as a long, low groan escaped Naruto. He pulled back a bit, a string of saliva following him, before snapping apart. "If you can come along," he whispered, before covering the hole with his mouth and messily laving over it with his tongue.

Naruto writhed, moaning desperately as he clawed for purchase at the altar table beneath him. He grabbed at Sasuke's hair behind him, tugging it painfully as his ass pushed out further for more.

Sasuke sucked hard, until his cheeks were hollow from it, then let go with a wet _pop_. His hand came up, middle finger circling the wet ring of muscle before shoving its way inside and Naruto cried out.

"I swear you're like a little bitch in heat sometimes." Sasuke smirked as his finger worked slowly, Naruto clenching around him to keep it inside. His other hand came down and Sasuke pressed two fingers against Naruto's perineum, loving the hiss Naruto rewarded him with.

Suddenly, Sasuke's fingers were gone, leaving Naruto to slump against the altar, panting softly as he heard the rustling of clothes behind him. Then he was abruptly grabbed by his arm and flipped over. Sasuke's bare chest pressed against his and he had a bottle of lube in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened the tiniest fraction as Sasuke slowly pushed forward on top of him, forcing Naruto's back to slide roughly against the altar. "You brought _lube_ to church?" Naruto whispered harshly between clenched teeth.

Sasuke snorted. He thrust his erection against Naruto's and tugged the other boy's lip between his teeth. Sasuke set the lube down and ran his hands over Naruto's arms, guiding them outward so he was spread out on the altar while he pinned Naruto's elbows. He released Naruto's now swollen lip with a wet smack and whispered against it, "It's time to spill the blood of the lamb."

Naruto swallowed, unsure, but curious, as to what Sasuke meant as he dragged his lips over Naruto's collarbone. And it hit him and he yelped as Sasuke bit into the meat of his shoulder.

It was pleasurable at first, and Naruto moaned and bucked into Sasuke. But as Sasuke's teeth sank deeper and deeper, Naruto's moans turned into hisses and whimpers of pain. Just as he was about to cry out for Sasuke to stop, Sasuke let go. His teeth marks imbedded into Naruto's flesh and a few, tiny drips of blood leaked out of the wound and slid down Naruto's shoulder, seeping into the ridges of the altar beneath them. "Fuck, Sasuke," he grunted and Sasuke chuckled. He let go of one of Naruto's elbows so he could place his fingertips at his cheek.

Naruto was sweating profusely, his skin glossy and bronzed under the firelight. He immediately clawed at Sasuke's back when Sasuke let go of his other arm and grabbed for the bottle.

There were so many right things Naruto could have said: Oh God, we can't do this. Oh God, at least not here. But as Sasuke drenched him with the lubricant, as he tossed the bottle aside and slowly slid inside of him, as Naruto dragged his nails down a pale, sweaty back, what came out of his mouth was, "Oh God Sasuke, _don't fucking stop_."

Who dictated what was right or wrong anyway?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and threw it over his shoulder, pinning the other one with his thigh against the altar as Naruto's arms flew over his eyes.

Naruto could feel the heat pressure around them as Sasuke penetrated him over and over again, a slow, heavy rock at first that escalated into frantic and jerky thrusts.

Naruto was gasping. The sound of their wet skin smacking echoed off the walls of the Church as he reached down and stroked himself desperately. "Ahn, fuck – hah – _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke turned his head and bit the tan leg on his shoulder before nursing the hurt with his tongue, his other hand digging nails into Naruto's thigh. He rammed Naruto again and again, each of his thrusts coupled with a sharp cry from Naruto. Sasuke leaned over him, kissing him deeply before biting down on his lip. "You love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" He knocked Naruto's hand off his cock and grabbed it himself, smirking and rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. "Look how wet you are."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair, so far gone in his pleasure he did not even realize his own head nodding urgently at Sasuke's words. "Faster," he demanded quietly, yanking at the dark strands as Sasuke's thrusting became ruthless and borderline violent. "Nng! Yes, yes…"

Sasuke chuckled, his hand jerking up and down over Naruto as he plunged into him and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. "Am I showing you God?" he whispered.

Sasuke grunted when Naruto cried out something that was nearly a sob and his body tightened around him, jets of white liquid coating his stomach and Sasuke's fingers. He held his hips against Naruto's ass as the muscles spasmed and gripped him tight. He grit his teeth as his orgasm ripped through him. Sasuke's lips fell apart in soft pants as he poured everything he had into Naruto, cupping his cheek in his hand. "Because _I've_ found Him right here," he rasped.

It was silent as Sasuke stood up, slipping out of Naruto before picking him up and cradling him tenderly against his chest.

Naruto's mind was still a bit clouded by the afterglow of their sex. It gradually cleared as he thought of the mess they had to clean up before they left, how the candles around them were still burning and needed to be blown out, and the gravity of what they had done hit him like a tidal wave of guilt and shame. His arms were wrapped loosely around Sasuke's waist and he tightened his hold as he murmured against his lover's cheek, "You're not afraid of going to hell?"

Sasuke scoffed under his breath, playing with the hair at the nape of Naruto's neck. "If I don't believe in heaven, why would I believe in hell?"

"Sasuke," Naruto implored, his brows furrowing.

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment and then sighed in defeat. "You want an answer? All right," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He pulled back so he could look into Naruto's eyes and he grabbed his chin between his fingers. "You want to believe there's something to look forward to. I want to believe," his fingertips moved up, touching lightly to Naruto's mouth. "That all I'll have is this."

Naruto's eyes widened in unmasked surprised as Sasuke suddenly embraced him, pulling him tight and close, with more emotion than Naruto was used to seeing from him. "I don't need anything but what I have right here," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto was speechless as Sasuke pulled back again and picked up Naruto's hand, lacing their fingers together. He flushed when Sasuke brought the twined fingers to his lips, brushing them affectionately.

And Naruto smiled when Sasuke whispered against them, "This is all I need to believe in."

**-End-**

* * *

While I was writing this and talking to Mich, we both talked about the religious and emotional/psychological implications of this fic, mainly seen in Sasuke's behavior. I'm curious if anyone else caught them, and if you think you did, please share? :)

Or, lol, if you just liked the sex, well that's okay too ;)

Drop a comment!

Ciao~

~dark


End file.
